five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Luigi's Mansion's 5.The End
"He will set us free" 'Five Nights at Luigi's Mansion's 5.The End '''it's the final installment of the Five Nights at Luigi's Mansion Series, it was created by LincolnDisaster19 and it's the probably finale of the series, it will be probably the most beloved title of the series, as it reunites most of the characters that appeared in previous games. Story. You have made it, you have summoned him, now he and everyone it's one. Boogmire, you're brother it's one. Now you are the sheep, the sheep that must be sacrificed for you're own good. As a final gift for you're brother, try to survive to the most dangerous lives that you had taken away, face you're worst fears, once victim and now killers. Survive the last five nights, at Luigi's mansion. Face you're fears. Fight you're specters. Destroy the darkness. Be one. Close you're eyes for the final time. And be free. Gameplay. The Doors. Welcome to the parlor. Sounds familiar? Yeah, the four doors from Five Nights at Luigi's Mansion are back, depending on each voice, you'll have to close a door. If you don't close it or you close the wrong door, you will have a nasty surprise. Haunted Paintings. Another familiar mechanic. Just like the music box, if you turn back, you will able to see in each direction a painting, if we hear a giggly-like sounds and the eyes of the painting starts to bleed, the player must press the button that ubicates left in the screen in which can be readed: Lullaby, then a lullaby will sound and Chauncey will not kill us, if we don't do that, Chauncey will jumpscare the player. Turntable. Heck yeah, more familiar mechanics. If you hear a ghost's laugh. an insanity bar will start to fill up, if the bar fills up completely, you will need to turn on a turntable that will play an opera version of "Join us for a bite". The batery of the turntable can expire, so you need to fix it. This mechanic it's based on the Fazbear's Return series. The Turntable may start malfunctioning, fix that with the tablet at you're right. Light. Even more familiar mechanics, this time. We'll just have to light the ghost that appear in the parlor. Not in the door, I mean in the room. Then they just will flee. The Window. Ok, I think this is the last one, when we look at the window, some monsters can appear, we have to close the window inmediately, if we check the window often, this increases the insanity in the insanity bar. Ghosts. Notes and cutscenes. 1st Night. ''"Welcome back, Mario, here, at you're old carnage carniva, I, and all the souls you have condened have a special place in hell for you. There's no exit. Welcome to you're nightmare" 2st Night. "Hmm, as I can see, you survived to the first night, this week will be the last one. You know? It's funny how you can kill people and turn a child's mind agaisnt him, let him scape and then kill the only friend he haves in life, that's also you're wife. Fucking weirdo" 3st Night. "You have killed my family, we are going to kill you now, it was a traggedy, only to rebuilt him again, but. Do you seriously think that he was gonna thank you?" 4st Night. "No, he'll help us, he was retired, no longer killing. He only killed Jarvis, no one more, you killed the hole city, fucking homicide-lovel. And now, thanks to the monster that you have rebuilt, we will ascend, he will makes us ascend... He will set us free" 5st Night. "I think that you learnt the lesson. Don't you?" 6t Night (this one it's a phone call actually). "Sorry to interrupt you're night Mario, but I think that you are wrong, you think that survive 6 night will lead you to the exit? No. You, you're brother, you're family and all the people that you have killed are here, to end this finally You're wish of blood has drive you into endless circle, following the screams of young Toads and Koopas, but, artificially fooling you. Here's where our story ends. Remember us in the other side, because you are not going to smash more innocent goombas or stab some little girls. This is over. I am going to be ended as well, I don't deserve to live anymore, I have done all the things that I had to do. This place, the Jones's mansion, will not be remembered (flashback images of the Twin's room from FNaL 1, the studio from FNaL 2, the special container from FNaL 3 and the Toy Chest from FNaL 4) as the agony of every tragedy that you caused. And for you, angry souls trapped in the infinite rooms of this chamber, be quiet, sleep, soon, you will be in the other side. For most of you, I believe there's peace, and perhaps, something more after the great boom. Specially for you, Boogmire and E.Gadd Everyone understands you, Jarvis too. You can be free now. Now you are sad and scared, I felt that too, twisted version of you and you're crime partners. You caused that. I remember when you buildt the mansion, I was only three years old, and you thricked the Jones, the Williams and then you're own brother. You are not saving yourself, you are going to hell, and there's a torture chamber on fire waiting for you down there, I know It's time to rest, to close you're eyes, for me, for you're victims and for you. This ends, for all of us -A boom is heard and the ruins of the Luigi's Mansion can be seen at the distance. Trivia. * This is the last installment of the FNaL series * This marks a new beginning for the creator, a brand new crossover-like series is coming out. Special thanks. Thank you for all that you have supported the franchise, I really want to thank you right now.Category:Games Category:FNALM series